custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vorred/Birthday - First MoC Blog: November 2013
Another Month has passed... ...and I was quite busy this time! But what do you say... I haven't uploaded any new characters, information or photos? You're right about that. But the work I did this time was off-screen. I revamped all of the main characters for Elegy! Other than that I created a new lightbox, took new pictures... and had my 18th Birthday. Birthday stuff First of all: Thanks to all the people all over the Bionicle Fanbase net who congratulated me! It means a lot to me to get some comments from people I don't personally know as well... makes me feel even more part of the community. But there are also presents I got... and two of them might be quite interesting for some of you! The first is the artbook Hyrule Historia. For those of you who don't know what it means: It's the 25th Anniversary special book with all the information, concept arts and timeline of the Legend of Zelda series. I'm still trying to figure out how it was possible to make a simple story concept in these games so amazing... it's basically always about Link who is the chosen one to defeat Ganon and saving princess Zelda from time to time. Still, every title approaches it in a new way. And maybe simplicity is what matters most. I also got a new camera! With my old one being used for over 8 years it was time for a new one. And the pictures look amazing. Here, take a look at this: First MoC Blog With so many new characters and a lot of custom builds being made, I think it's about time to create my first MoC blog to show you all the characters! I will add a new main character each month and the other, more simple ones... randomly :P To give you yet another taste of the new photo style, have this! Shoutouts There are some people I would like to thank for their services this month. Sanyo Xacti This is my old digital camera. She was in service for 8 long years, a long time before I posted my first MoC on the internet. She was with my filming the entire story of Uprising and almost all the scenes of Patriots. While still working, the quality wasn't up to the standard I wanted anymore. Good bye, my old friend! You will be remembered! Old Lightbox The secret is finally revealed! These cardboard pieces with a white sheet of paper were my lightbox for over 2 years! Even though it looks rather non-spectacular I did many great shots with it. But it began to fall apart lately... and with my wish for a new effect it had to be replaced. Thanks for the great images, Old Lightbox! Him again The first actual living being in this segmment :P But this is once again a shoutout for BobTheDoctor! He made amazing birthday special blog which brightened my day. Not only did he take the time and pieces to build my self-MoC... he also let me read yet another chapter of his story, Night of the Long Knives :D Discussion topics These are just two this time, but quite important to me none the less. *Do you like the new picture style (with the ground reflection and the more grey-ish background)? *Are there any plot-related theories you have for the final comic installment, Elegy (like places (old) places they're going to visit, characters they're going to meet...) Where might... ...Range be? This is probably the hardest one ever. Who can even find him in the dark when nobody is able to in the light? That's it for this month! I hope you stay tuned for my upcoming projects: Uprising HD and my First MoC Blog! Category:Blog posts